


No Rush

by nugget_basket



Series: Castles in the Air 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look the PWP part's out :></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Total PWP, just for you, dear readers <3

The silence of the bunker stretched over their prone bodies as two men lay side by side in a big, soft bed. One was dressed in a regular gas station attendant uniform accessorized only with a single lapis lazuli pendant, and the other was dressed in a cotton black tee with jeans, a metal amulet glinting in the soft light cast by the lone lamp on the bedside table to the right of the bed. They lay together in silence, lost in each other’s eyes, green looking into blue. There was no hurry, as if the world itself had stopped revolving, watching and waiting. The intensity of the moment was in their locked gazes, heat swirling around their intertwined forms.

Castiel ran slender fingers over the curve of Dean’s decidedly masculine face, differing in the strong set of its jaw from Castiel’s own soft lines.

“I don’t want to rush on this.” Dean said, soft words spoken to his lover. “I’ve wanted this for too long to waste it.”

“This will not be the last time I hope.” Castiel’s eyes searched Dean’s, a small smile gracing his aristocratic features.

Dean chuckled, his voice hoarse. “Course not, but it is the first.” Dean pressed a kiss to his fingertips, and trailed them over Castiel’s pink lips. “The first time’s supposed to be special.”

“I have had sex before, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut, a sigh escaping his parted mouth at Dean’s touch. He smiled wryly. “I believe it will be different with someone I love though.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Dean murmured. “There’s never been anyone like you.”

Castiel kissed him then. Dean gasped against his lips, groaning when Castiel slipped an inquisitive tongue into the wet warmth, tasting his bottom lip. They kissed with tender passion, still hesitant, as their tongues danced together. He explored the cavity of Dean’s mouth, learning the spots and hollows that gave Dean pleasure when he pressed his tongue against them. Dean licked into Castiel’s own mouth, pulling tiny gasps and moans out of him. Castiel whimpered when Dean pulled away, and they rested their foreheads together, breathing slow and deep.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel never tired of saying those simple words.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean ghosted fingertips down Castiel’s chest, efficiently removing that dumb vest, head dipping to nip at Castiel’s collarbone, smirking at the resulting groan.

Castiel didn’t waste time pulling Dean’s t-shirt over his head, but they slowed down when they were both completely naked, lying on top of the bedcovers. They wanted to savour it, drag it out as long as possible. Neither wanted the moment to be over too soon.

“I made love to you.” Dean whispered as he placed hot, wet kisses down the length of Castiel’s lean torso. “Twice.”

Castiel wound fingers into Dean’s hair, his voice roughened with lust. “Tell…me….”

“I fucked you.” Dean stated, crude but sexy. “Hard. You were so _tight_. Loved it so much baby.” Dean traced  fingers up Castiel’s erection, licking at the salty skin of his inner thigh.

Castiel arched off the bed, moaning unashamedly. Dean licked at the sensitive skin beneath his balls, and Castiel made the most sinful noises Dean had ever heard. The sounds themselves sent electricity rushing down to his already leaking dick. Dean figured he could probably come from that alone; he’d have to try that sometime. But for now, his lover was waiting for him. Castiel’s body was like a masterpiece, with all these different parts that added up to the stunning whole. Dean made his way back up Castiel’s squirming body, gently stroking and squeezing his partner’s cock.

“Dean…need…you…” Castiel’s eyes were blown out, only a sliver of blue iris surrounding the dilated pupil. Dean rutted against him, and the feelings erupted within him. It was a sensory overload, with so much to feel and so much to touch, and Castiel moaned uninhibitedly with the wonder of it. He waited till Dean was in his arms again to flip them over, linking his fingers with Dean’s and pressing them above Dean’s head, pinning him to the bed. “ _Now_ Dean.” He ordered.

Dean snickered. “Just a moment baby.” He reached over into the bedside drawer and withdrew a foil packet, ripping it open with his teeth.

“Dean.” Castiel drew back in his concern. “Will it hurt?”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry, Cas, this isn’t for you.” Dean smiled, open, warm and oh so lovely. “I want you inside me.”

Castiel chewed the inside of his cheek worriedly. “Should there not be more preparation, Dean? I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Pre-lubed, baby.” Dean grinned, as he rolled the condom onto Castiel’s achingly hard. Castiel hissed in pleasure as Dean’s hand guided him into the tight heat of his entrance. Castiel tried to go slow, holding back so that he wouldn’t hurt Dean.

Dean on the other hand, had no such concerns. Draping his legs around Castiel’s hips, he urged Castiel deeper into him, groaning at the _feeling_ of his lover filling him. The ecstasy of such intimacy with Castiel would be enough to send him over if he just jerked himself off a little, but wrapping his hand around the base of his dick, he squeezed hard, in an effort to stave off his orgasm. “Castiel, if you don’t move right now, I swear I’m gonna-ungggh!”

Castiel needed no further encouragement, pulling out and slamming back into Dean, careful to nail his prostate just right. Apparently he was doing something right, because Dean began blabbering incoherently, only a few words understandable in his monologue. Castiel himself was beginning to come undone. The way Dean contracted around him was sending him into spasms of utter bliss, as he thrust into Dean.

“Oh….fuck, Cas….no….don’t…don’t stop…” Dean was not quite aware of anything else other than Castiel’s fiery blue eyes staring down at him, and the way his dick felt inside him. Castiel, that kinky bastard, was hitting his prostate on almost every stroke and Dean was jerking himself off erratically, hand slipping completely off his dick now and again, because of how little he could actually focus. He was literally being fucked out of his mind.

The build up of pleasure was beginning to make itself known, in the way Dean’s stomach tightened and the way Castiel’s strokes into him were getting shorter and less rhythmic. “Come for me, baby.” Dean groaned, leaning up to kiss Castiel. It was just a messy, wet slide of lips and tongue, but it did the trick. Castiel threw his head back with a guttural moan as he spilt into Dean. Dean was so close, he could feel it. Pumping his hand up and down his shaft, he groaned with the effort of it.

“Let me.” Castiel’s voice pierced  the haze of pleasure, and Dean felt soft lips close over the head of his cock, as Castiel sucked. _Hard._

Dean came with a loud cry, into Castiel’s mouth. Exhausted and spent, he fell back, dragging Castiel up into his arms.

“That was wonderful.” Castiel stated, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of come on the side of his mouth.

“Don’t I know it.” Dean panted, kissing Castiel’s messy, sweaty hair. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“I believe the custom for tomorrow morning is breakfast?” Castiel suggested, cheekily.

Dean pinched his buttock, earning him a reproachful glare. “And what do I get for cooking you breakfast?”

“Would morning sex appease you?” Castiel asked, seemingly serious. Dean, however, knew he was joking.

“I think that’s a fair exchange.” Dean kissed those soft pink lips.

It looked like everything was going to be just fine.

 

In the room next door, a mammoth of a man grit his teeth, pulling a pillow tight over his head. Oh great, now they were talking about morning sex. He really needed to move to a different room, Sam thought. Preferably on the other side of the globe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment/both if you liked it! I'd be lying if I said I didn't primarily write to hear from you guys :D


End file.
